If Only For A Moment
by OoxX-Troyella-XxoO
Summary: Series of Troyella oneshots and songfics! Please R and R. I promise the stories are better than this awful summary! Used to be called 'Moments With You'


**Disclaimer:** Yah Dah...Yah Dah...Yah dah

**AN:** So about a few weeks ago I read a songfic by _hsmgirlie333_ using this song, Five Minutes by Lorrie Morgan. To be honest, I've never heard of Lorrie Morgan or the actual song, but I really liked the lyrics so I decided to do my first one-shot..EVER! Well here goes!

* * *

"No!" 

"Kase" Gabriella said giving her two year old daughter a warning look.

"I want daddy!" The mini Gabriella cried.

"Daddy's not home baby, now go to sleep."

"Bu-

"Kasey LeAnne Bolton." She said dead serious, Gabriella's patience was running low after an hour of trying to get her daughter to sleep.

"Sorwy mama" Kasey said with the infamous Montez pout.

"Its fine baby, just go to sleep. Night, love you"

"Night mama, I wuv you too." Gabriella leaned down giving her daughter a kiss on the fore head before turning off her light and walking out the room. It had been like that just about everyday lately, Troy had either been working late shooting his new movie, or he would hand out with his friends, who he claimed he never got to see anymore. He was never there to eat dinner with her and Kasey, like a he was when they first got married, he wasn't their to tuck his own daughter into bed at nights, and he wasn't there when Gabriella went to bed, and rarely there in the mornings when she woke up.

She always said it was ok, that it was fine, but she had finally had enough. Gabriella grabbed one of the suitcases from the walk-in closet then went around throwing whatever was needed in there, mostly some of hers and Kasey's clothes, but only the ones that she bought with her own money, she left everything, even all the precious jewelry Troy had bought in its place. After she was done packing Gabriella left the suitcase Kasey's closet, planning to leave the next day.

**NEXT DAY**

Troy Bolton walked through the front doors of his multi million dollar mansion almost tripping over the suitcase by the door. He was confused, she hadn't told him that she was going anywhere. He laked into the kitchen expecting her to be cooking since it was about dinner time, but once in there a sparkle caught his eye. As he walked closer to the counter, he stared in disbelief at Gabriella's engagement ring and wedding band on the thin stack of papers, the divorce papers.

_You look so disbelieving  
At my suitcase by the door  
My taxi's on it's way here  
I can't take it anymore_

"Brie!?" He called not knowing where she was exactly.

"Upstairs" Troy could here her voice crack as she responded, he grabbed the papers and quickly walked upstairs. The door to Kasey's room was the only one opened so he guessed she was in there.

"You can't be serious, are you?" Troy asked, his voice low, nervous and confused. Gabriella turned from putting Kasey's hair up to face Troy, her eyes red and puffy, anybody seeing would know she had been crying.

"Yes Troy, I am. Its just not- I can't-" She couldn't find the right words to say.

"Kasey Bear, I'm gonna steal mommy for a bit ok?" Troy said his voice with no emotion what so ever, Kasey only nodded.

"Are you really gonna do this? Are you throw away our marriage, us everything? You can't just leave me and Kasey"

"Exactly, thats why I'm taking Kasey with me" Gabriella said coldly.

"What!? You can't do that!" Troy said, more like yelled.

"No Troy, I can't do _this_ anymore. When we got married, I signed up to be your wife. I didn't sign up to be stalked by paparazzi. I didn't sign up to have to cover my daughter with a blanket because she's terrified of creepy old guys trying to take her pictures. I didn't sign up to have you forget everything we were!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about? I haven't forgotten anything."

_Lately you've forgotten  
What loving me is about  
Well,now you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

"Are you serious? Are you really serious? Me and Kasey are just the wife and kid to you. You're never here anymore, do you know how much she misses you every time you're not here to tuck her in? We used to be the perfect happy family and now? We're nothing. I'm gonna go Tr-

"No wait, just let me talk." Troy said moving so he was in her way of getting to Kasey's door.

"Then talk Troy, now that I'm finally the first on your long list of things, talk. Cause its gonna take a hell lot of it and you have until my taxi comes" She said harshly.

_You've got five minutes  
To tell me what I've needed to hear  
You've got five minutes  
To get me to believe you're sincere  
That's not much time to change my mind  
It'll take a miracle no doubt  
And you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

"Look, I know you and Kasey aren't the ones with my job. I'm sorry that they bother you, but I really can't control that. I know lately I haven't been the best husband, but that doesn't mean I've changed.

"How do I know that Troy? I barely even get to see you anymore."

"I know but I'll make time. Promise" He said desperately, she laughed dryly.

"Promise? Remember the summer of our junior year? Remember your promise? Oh excuse me your _broken promises_. I forgave you back then but lately, its been one too many broken promises"

_Now I've got your attention  
Here's what I've got to say  
You'd better do some talking  
'Cause my taxi's on it's way_

_We used to set the nights on fire  
Now everything is the same  
But you've got five minutes  
To kindle the flame_

"Remember how I used to have to turn off my phone so you would stop calling me while you were supposed to be filming? Remember all the romantic dinners, the moonlight walks? Do you even remember the last time you played with Kasey?"

"Gabriella please, all that can happen again. Just don't leave, I'm nothing with without you"

"Yes you are. Go find someone else, someone just as famous as you." She said wiping her tears before walking past him into Kasey's room. The little girl's face had tears streaming from hearing her parents yelling.

"Say bye to daddy Kase." Gabriella said picking up her daughter. Earlier that day Gabriella had simply told Kasey that they had to go somewhere but she would still get to see Troy.

"I wuv you daddy" Kasey said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck, wiggling out of Gabriella's arms and crying the whole way.

_You've got five minutes  
To tell me what I've needed to hear  
You've got five minutes  
To get me to believe you're sincere  
That's not much time to change my mind  
It'll take a miracle no doubt  
And you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

After prying her daughter off of Troy, Gabriella carried a weeping Kasey downstairs to grab the suitcases.

"Brie just think about it. You're giving up everything, you're leaving a family, you're leaving me, just stay."

"I'll come get the papers by next Wednesday" She whispered.

"What more could I say!?" Troy suddenly yelled out of anger.

"I love you" Gabriella answered before walking out the door. Troy stood there just staring at where she just walked out. IT took him a minute but he finally realized she wasn't saying I love you to him, but that was what she wanted him to say.

_You can start with please don't leave me  
And end with I love you  
And if you'd only kiss me  
The way you used to do  
You should see a miracle come true_

Troy sped out the front door, luckily for him the driveway of the Bolton mansion was ridiculously long and Gabriella had a way to walk before she could reach where the taxi would be.

"Wait!" She heard him call after her, Gabriella wanted to keep on walking but she would give him one last chance so she stopped, not expecting what happened next. Troy pulled her arm pulling her into his chest with Kasey in between them.

"I love you Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton" He whispered cupping her chin bringing her lips up to his, with a gentle kiss. Gabriella pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"You have know idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." She whispered, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding Kasey around his waist.

"About a month, but trust me, you'll be hearing me say it a whole lot more. And you my Kasey bear, forgive me?" Troy asked tickling her belly making her giggle wildly and stop crying.

"Course daddy"

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too"

_You've got five minutes  
To tell me what I've needed to hear  
You've got five minutes  
To get me to believe you're sincere  
That's not much time to change my mind  
It'll take a miracle no doubt  
And you've got five minutes  
To figure it out_

_You've got five minutes  
Oh,honey,you've got five minutes  
Come on and figure it out_

* * *

**_There you have it, my first ever one-shot!! Review please!_**


End file.
